thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kath Soucie Narrations
Adventures in Odyssey Videos Promos 1994 * "For every kid who loves adventure and every parent is looking for quality family entertainment, comes the exciting new animated series: Adventures in Odyssey." * "Welcome to Odyssey where fantasy takes flight and adventure is always waiting just around the corner. It all begins in a place called Whit's end, a remarkable old mansion that has been converted into a combination of Ice Cream Parlor and Inventors Emporium by its founder and namesake, John Avery Whittaker, better known as Whit...and it Whit isn't serving up a soda you can usually find him in the back, tinkering on his latest invention with his brainy assistant, Eugene. But things don't really get going until a certain someone shows up." * "Dylan Taylor, a likable big-hearted kid with a knack for being everywhere that's something interesting, mysterious, or exciting going on...and while Dylan's natural tendencies land him, and those around him in one predicament after another, every adventure becomes a timeless lesson for life." * "From the antics of Dylan's pesky next door neighbor, Holly, to the evil Fred J. Faustus, who's always looking for a way to take advantage of the unsuspecting public...and the accident-prone Eugene. Every adventure includes a wonderful array of characters and comical situations." * "Focus on the Family has taken great care to present uplifting stories that point young viewers toward biblical values. Parents and grandparents are happy to see that honesty, responsibility, and self control are being encouraged...and kids love the endearing characters, exciting adventures and non-stop action." * "The adventure has just begun...and yet the first six episodes have already sold nearly one million videos, and more titles are on their way. You'll want to collect every single episodes of this exciting best-selling series. Focus on the Family's: Adventures in Odyssey." 1995 * "For every kid who loves adventure and every parent who's looking for quality family entertainment, comes the exciting animated series from Focus on the Family: Adventures in Odyssey." * "It's a journey to a remarkable place where imagination takes flight an adventures in always waiting just around the corner. Each story includes a wonderful cast of characters, and comical situations as Dylan Taylor and his friends land themselves in one predicament after another and along the way learn important moral lessons for life." * "Adventures in Odyssey is non-stop fun, with biblical values for kids of all ages. And with eight exciting episodes in the series already, these best-selling videos have become a favorite with families everywhere, with over a million copies sold. So don't miss a single episode of Focus on the Family's Adventures in Odyssey. Start your own collection today." Babies at Play Videos Promo * "It's Babies at Play. No scary cyborgs! No morphing monsters! Whoops! No rampaging robots! Just the playmates, every baby loves, hours of entertainment created especially for boys and girls from nine months to four years. Sing along. Enjoy the party with Babies at Play. Three enchanting volumes designed to capture children's attention with music, activity, adventure and loads of playtime fun...In Their Favorite Places...On a Fun Rainy Day...and Under a Blue Sky. Each filled with songs and learn-by-doing fun and games! Featuring babies their own age, doing all the things they like best. Little ones love to watch other babies and toddlers play with each irresistible volume of Babies at Play, from Warner Home Video." The Beginner's Bible Videos Promos 1995-1996 * "Presenting a positively inspiring family video series of the greatest stories ever told. It's the perfect way for families to introduce children to the Bible's timeless stories of love, faith, courage, and enduring moral values. Priced to own at just $12.98 each. Every title features vivid animation, heartwarming characters, and delightful original music, including Kathie Lee Gifford singing the series theme song." * "Now, there are three new titles in this outstanding video library: The Story of Noah's Ark, The Story of David and Goliath, and The Story of The Nativity." * Alt: "Now, there are six new titles in this outstanding video library: The Story of Creation, The Story of Noah's Ark, The Story of David and Goliath, The Story of Moses, The Story of The Nativity, and The Story of Easter." * "Share the joy and timeless values of great Bible stories with your family. Get these collectively priced volumes of the Beginner's Bible videos now, from Sony Wonder." 1996-1997 Big Bag Videos Promo * "From Children's Television Workshop, the creators of Sesame Street...brand new to video, a full hour of non-stop surprises: Big Bag." * "All you need to watch and play along is any bag full of ordinary stuff...and lots of imagination. So, join in the fun with Chelli, Molly, Bag and all their friends." * "Each tape features six different fun-filled cartoons, plus, two original music videos, performed by kids to dance and sing-along with...the whole Big Bag gang is waiting for you to explore with us...share with us...imagine with us. Big Bag is a ton of fun for everyone." Brainy Baby Videos Promo Bright Beginnings Videos Promo * "From Disney comes a new collection of creatively fun videos made just for your preschool child; Bright Beginnings. Your child's learning and growing are important to you and here's a perfect introduction to the world around them. Each video in the Bright Beginnings collection comes with a craft and activity booklet." * "Now let's follow Merlin the magic crayon through the Bright Beginnings video collection." * "Children everywhere love Eric Carle's gentle fables. And now, his best-selling picture books have been transformed into a beautifully animated video for your child to learn valuable lessons from: The Very Hungry Caterpillar." * "Here's a chance for your little ones to meet an entire barnyard full of lovable characters with educational songs and easy-to-do arts and crafts projects. It's Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm." * "Here's a colorful set of videos for your children to learn the valuable lessons of making friends and being aware of their environment. It's the fun and music of Rimba's Island." * "And it's always a fun time for kids, when they get to join in and be introduced to all the hand-clapping live music of today's hottest musical group for young children: Parachute Express. It's Parachute Express on video." * "And who's sure to become your kids' favorite puppy? Why, Spot, of course! And now, these award-winning books have come to life on video, where your child can begin to learn the lessons of growing up and share in Spot's curiosity as he explores the world." * "Remember these fun songs you grew up with? Well, now your kids can sing along with their favorite Disney characters as they get taken on a musical adventure. It's sing-along fun for everyone with Mickey's Fun Songs." * "And your children can learn the Mother Goose nursery rhymes, as only the creator of the Muppets can present them. These videos bring life lessons to your child in a unique, fun way. Kermit teaches the lessons he was taught in the Muppet Babies' Yes, I Can Be a Friend. Classic Mother Goose Stories and Muppet Babies on video. They're all part of Jim Henson's Preschool Collection." * "Your child's learning and growing are important to you. Well, be sure to look for Merlin the magic crayon pointing your road to the Bright Beginnings video collection. Bright Beginnings, where the fun and learning never ends." The Chase Manhattan Corportation Sponsorship (1999-2003) * "We work together, and we win together, strive together, and succeed together, because no hope is too high, no dream is too big, when you have the right relationship." Disney Princess Collection Videos Promo 1 * "Now you can join Jasmine and Ariel for more fun in their world of fantasy and wonder in the new Princess Collection. There's two stories from Jasmine's Enchanted Tales and two more from Ariel's Songs and Stories. Four enchanting videos in all!" * "Well, enter a special world of magic with these two volumes of Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: The Greatest Treasure and Jasmine's Wish. And also, from Ariel's Songs and Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles." * "Four new volumes of the Princess Collection. From Walt Disney Home Video." Promo 2 * "Come join Jasmine and Ariel in the Princess Collection. It's a world of fantasy and wonder with four stories from Jasmine's Enchanted Tales and two more from Ariel's Songs and Stories. Six enchanting videos in all!" * "So enter a special world of magic and collect all six volumes. There's four volumes of Jasmine's Enchanted Tales, and two volumes in Ariel's Songs and Stories." * "Share all the fun of the Princess Collection. From Walt Disney Home Video." Promo 3 * "Come join Jasmine and Ariel in the Princess Collection. It's a world of fantasy and wonder with four stories from Jasmine's Enchanted Tales and two more from Ariel's Songs and Stories." * "And now, Belle from Beauty and the Beast joins the Princess Collection. Our newest princess shares her love of stories, music and dancing. Introducing two new Princess volumes of Belle's Sing Me a Story." * "The Princess Collection. There's eight magical volumes in all and you get special princess jewelry free with each volume. Collect them all, from Walt Disney Home Video." Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promos (1998-1999) * "When you put a Disney Sing-Along Songs video on...magical things begin to happen. Kids sing...they dance...they play along with the only songs that bring smiles...for generations after generations...and bring memories that last a lifetime. Everyone's favorite Disney songs sung by everyone's favorite Disney characters. Nothing sings, nothing dances, nothing lights up a room...like a Disney Sing-Along Songs video. Bring the Disney magic home." Family Home Entertainment Christmas Classics Series VHS Promos 1996 * "It's about that time of year again, not that time. That's more like it, and to celebrate, Family Home Entertainment presents our Christmas Classics Series." * "13 of your all-time holiday favorites, including two new Christmas videos, there's the original classics: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer...Santa Claus is Coming to Town...Frosty the Snowman...Frosty Returns...and The Little Drummer Boy." * "Plus all these cherished volumes: Nick and Noel...Christopher and Holly...Hello Kitty: Santa's Missing Hat...Santa's Christmas Smash...Santa's Christmas Snooze...and The Moo Family Holiday Hoedown." * "And this year, we're adding two new titles to our wonderful library of Christmas classics. In The Littlest Pet Shop's Christmas volume, the tiny pets have big ways of celebrating the holidays. And in A Monster Christmas, a young boy and his special friends must save Christmas." * "Collect all 13 heartwarming videos and make someone else's Christmas special as well. Family Home Entertainment's Christmas Classics series." 1997 * "Family Home Entertainment is proud to present the most popular Christmas videos ever. The Christmas Classics collection! Featuring Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Little Drummer Boy, and Frosty Returns. All favorites at the low price of only $12.98! It's the number-one holiday series! Timeless tales the entire family will love. This year, FHE introduces two new holiday videos; The Littlest Angel, based on the children's book that has become a timeless classic. The Littlest Angel comes to video for the first time ever in special collectible packaging, priced at a low $12.98! Plus, there's Bruno the Kid: The Last Christmas. This delightful adventure is created and voiced by box-office superstar Bruce Willis, priced at only $9.98! Bruno the Kid: The Last Christmas is sure to be a holiday favorite for years to come. Well, make this holiday one of the best ever! Your favorite Christmas classics priced to own for only $12.98! FHE's Christmas Classics collection!" Family Home Entertainment Easter Classics VHS Promo 1996 * "Celebrate the Easter season with Family Home Entertainment. Our popular Easter series has sold 4 million videos, more than 700,000 last year alone. This year, our titles will be featured nationally on the Fox Kids Club network plus the home video. A Monster Easter is sure to delight families this holiday." * "This best-selling collection includes Here Comes Peter Cottontail, the tale of a young bunny who saves the spirit of Easter, featuring the voices of Danny Kaye and Vincent Price." * "The Tale of Peter Rabbit, Carol Burnett narrates this magical, musical adaptation of the timeless adventure." * "Beatrix Potter's beloved stories come to life in Tales of Beatrix Potter: Volumes 1 and 2. These bestsellers are available individually and an especially priced 2-pack." * "And new this year, A Monster Easter, where a young boy and his monster friends save the Easter Bunny." * "Here Comes Peter Cottontail, The Tale of Peter Rabbit, Tales of Beatrix Potter: Volumes 1 and 2 and A Monster Easter. These titles and more are all part of Family Home Entertainment's incredibly popular best-selling Easter collection. Order now and don't be left out of the spectacular holiday sale sensation!" 1998 * "Family Home Entertainment presents, beloved Easter classics the entire family will enjoy. These videos make great gifts and a price to just $12.98 each!" * "Introducing our premiere release of a new animated tale that's destined to become a classic. The Littlest Angel's Easter is voiced by Naomi Judd and is based on the wonderful children's book The Littlest Angel that has enchanted people everywhere." * "Your family will love the ever popular Easter titles - Show Me a Story: The Tales of Beatrix Potter, volumes 1 and 2. And who could forget the heartwarming classic: The Velveteen Rabbit, starring the voice of Christopher Plummer." * "Carol Burnett narrates the Beatrix Potter classic: The Tale of Peter Rabbit. And every child loves Easter Egg Mornin'. Plus, The Tales of Beatrix Potter has a new low price of just $9.98!" * "Make Easter even more special with an assortment of live-action Bible classics, including Jesus of Nazareth, priced at $49.98, and Moses, just $19.98! These classics star some of Hollywood's biggest names, including Burt Lancaster, Sir Laurence Olivier and Anne Bancroft. Plus for $9.98 each, you'll love these stories from our Greatest Heroes of the Bible series." * "And children and adults like The Bells of St. Mary's and The Miracle of the Bells. Each video is priced at just $14.98!" * "This year, make your family's Easter memorable with this incredible collection of bestselling animated videos and full-length movie classics from Family Home Entertainment." General Motors Sponsorship (1996) * "Corporate funding for this program was provided by General Motors. Whether it's building cars and trucks or supporting public television programs like this one. General Motors is in the business of helping people go where they want to go." George Balanchine's The Nutcracker (1993) Trailer * "In a child's eye, a bit of light can be a snowflake, a flash of color can be a Christmas tree, a wooden toy can be a hero. This holiday season, let the magic of imagination take flight as Macaulay Culkin joins the New York City Ballet to bring a timeless classic to life. George Balanchine's The Nutcracker. Now the magic is a movie." Video Trailer * "Relive the magic, the splendor of the delightfully enchanting holiday favorite: The Nutcracker. Newsweek calls it, 'Wonderful!' 'Exhilarating!' 'It's arrival is cause for rejoicing.' Darci Kistler, Damian Woetzel, Kyra Nichols, Bart Robinson Cook, Macaulay Culkin, and introducing Jessica-Lynn Cohen, as the New York City Ballet performs George Balanchine's The Nutcracker." The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1985)/Hallmark's Timeless Tales (1990; 1996)/The Swan Princess (1994) Video Promo * "Turner Home Entertainment presents, a timeless video offer...and a special treat for the entire family. Wonderful stories you'll want to see again and again." * "The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible...and Hallmark's Timeless Tales. Fun, animated favorites that make the perfect gift giving ideas, anytime of the year." * "Catch these exciting bible stories: The Easter Story...Samson & Delilah...David & Goliath. Plus, other unforgettable videos featuring the greatest heroes of all-time." * "And when it comes to Timeless Tales, these fairy tale fantasies will thrill the child in all of us. The Emperor's New Clothes...The Elves and the Shoemaker...Puss in Boots. Tales that will always remain timeless. And right now, if you buy any four videos from the Bible series, and Timeless Tales, you'll get a $5.00 rebate. So make the fun complete with these six-piece, eight-piece or thirteen-piece gift pack ideas." * "The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible...and Hallmark's Timeless Tales...and don't forget, The Swan Princess." * 'Wholesome pure entertainment, great for your collection, and a timeless video offer of triumphant proportions. Available now from Turner Home Entertainment." Hallmark's Timeless Tales Videos Promo * "Turner Home Entertainment presents, Timeless Tales from Hallmark on home video. Recently we asked kids to tell us about their favorite Timeless Tales." * "For the child in all of us, Turner Home Entertainment proudly presents, Timeless Tales from Hallmark: Thumbelina...Rapunzel...Rumpelstiltzkin...and The Ugly Duckling. Four stories with timeless appeal, now on videocassette. These Timeless Tales videos will provide classic entertainment for your entire family. You will want to collect all four of these classic stories. Timeless Tales, from Hallmark and Turner Home Entertainment. A must-have for any family's video library, and all four of these unforgettable tales are available now, wherever video is sold. And look for a new series of Timeless Tales, coming in the fall of '94 from Turner Home Entertainment." Hey, Baby, It's You Videos Promos 1996 1999 Jim Henson's Preschool Collection Videos Promos 1995-1996 * "Now, give your preschooler a creative and imaginative look at life beyond the ABC's and 123's with the all-new Jim Henson's Preschool Collection." * "In Muppets on Wheels, join Kermit and some real children as they sing, laugh and learn about everything from trucks to trains in this brand-new, sing-along adventure." * "In the Yes, I Can series featuring the Muppet Babies, Kermit the Frog recalls lessons he learned as a Muppet baby. First, Kermit remembers how following rules can be fun in Yes, I Can Learn. Next, he shows why it's great to lend a hand in Yes, I Can Help. And then he tells while caring for others makes you feel good in Yes, I Can Be a Friend." * "Plus, coming soon, two volumes of classic Mother Goose Stories: Mary Had a Little Lamb and Humpty Dumpty." * "Each with four favorite nursery rhymes with that special Muppet twist. Well, get started today, explore brand-new avenues of learning fun in every volume of Jim Henson's Preschool Collection." The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures Videos Promo 1993 (A) * "Dive in for new under-the-sea adventures with your favorite friends, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian, Because now you can be part of this ocean full of fun, as you meet their new friends in three enchanting videos." * "Experience the magic of The Little Mermaid collection: Ariel's Undersea Adventures." * "It's A Whale of a Tale, as Ariel brings home Spot, the music-loving baby whale. But this soon turns out to be a ton of fun!" * "Then, saddle up with Stormy the Wild Seahorse for fast-paced adventure. Ariel's horsing around will take you for the ride of your life!" * "And in Double Bubble, Ariel has got both hands full of trouble, that'll tickle your funny bone with twice as much fun." * "You'll love The Little Mermaid collection: Ariel's Undersea Adventures. These three exciting videos come in special, sparkling glitter boxes. Get them all so you can dive in and watch them anytime you want from Walt Disney Home Video." 1993 (B) * "Come along and join your friends, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian for an ocean full of fun in five under-the-sea adventures. It's The Little Mermaid collection: Ariel's Undersea Adventures." * "In Harmony begins as danger spreads throughout the kingdom, but Ariel comes to the rescue. She brings everyone back together into a friendly world of dance and song." * "And in Ariel's Gift, it's Father's Day, when she teams up with Urchin and Flounder and sets off on a wondrous search to find a special treasure for the king." * "It's a Whale of a Tale, as Ariel brings home Spot, the music-loving baby whale. But this soon turns out to be a ton of fun!" * "Then, saddle up with Stormy the Wild Seahorse for fast-paced adventure. Ariel's horsing around will take you for the ride of your life!" * "And in Double Bubble, Ariel has both hands full of trouble, that'll tickle your funny bone with twice as much fun." * "Join all of the fun under the sea with the complete Little Mermaid collection, Ariel's Undersea Adventures. Five exciting videos in special, sparkling glitter boxes, from Walt Disney Home Video." The Littlest Angel (1997) Trailer * "This holiday season, here comes a special video that you've been waiting for. Family Home Entertainment's introduces: The Littlest Angel, a wondrous tale filled with love and joy...based on the children's book that has become a timeless classic. The Littlest Angel, now on video in special collectible packaging, priced at only $12.98. From Family Home Entertainment, available wherever videos are sold." Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) Trailer * "For everyone who loved the timeless Madeline stories, comes a brand new adventure about twelve little girls who live in a house all covered with vines. Disney presents, Madeline's first feature-length animated movie...with five all-new songs. It's Madeline: Lost in Paris. Coming only to video summer 1999. (Alt 1: August 3, 1999.) (Alt 2: Now on video.)" Passport to Paris (1999) Trailer * "Pack your bags, and get ready for a rendezvous with adventure, comedy, and l'amour. Oooh la la! It's Mary-Kate and Ashley's passport to fun. Paris will never be the same. Mary-Kate and Ashley's all-new feature-length movie, Passport to Paris. Coming in November, only on video." PBS Funding Credits Indicators (1996) * "Major funding was also provided by The Pew Charitable Trusts...The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations...The Corporation for Public Broadcasting...and by Annual Financial Support from PBS Viewers Like You. Additional support was provided by Virginia Tourism, and it's driving tour of Jefferson's Virginia." The Phoenix and the Magic Carpet (1994) 1995 Summa Video Trailer * "Dee Wallace Stone of E.T. goes on an exciting mythical journey in this children's film for the entire family." * "Mrs. Wilson and her three children venture to England to settle her late father's estate. When the children find a mysterious egg, and then accidentally throw it into a fire, our emerges the most extraordinary a magical bird." * "Their new friend helps then discover something even more magical. Together, the Phoenix and the Magic Carpet take them on truly incredible journeys. But when the children's nanny falls onto their Magic Carpet, and is accidentally left on a tropical island, the children go on the adventure of a lifetime." * "Summa Video is proud to present, The Phoenix and the Magic Carpet. Starring Dee Wallace Stone, and Sir Peter Ustinov as the Grandfather and the voice of the Phoenix, in this live-action feature film." * "The Phoenix and the Magic Carpet." Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders Videos Promo * "This January, the fantastic adventures of... (♪ Princess Gwenevere, and the Jewel Riders! ♪) are coming to video stores everywhere. Join Gwenevere, Tamara, and Fallon, along with all of their irresistible friends....in a world where seven wondrous jewels hold the key to all power...as they fight to save the enchanted land of Avalon from the evil Lady Kale." * "Don't miss the fun, don't miss the excitement, of the series that features the most amazing action heroes of the 90s. Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Collect the first three magical volumes, debuting January '96 at video stores everywhere, from Family Home Entertainment." The Secret Garden (1994, ABC) Video Trailer * "The Secret Garden. The classic tale loved by generations is now on home video, in an all-new animated musical version. This beautiful video begins to live the mysteries and magic held inside The Secret Garden. This family video begins as orphaned Mary Lennox, lonely and cross, comes to life in her uncle's great house, Misselthwaite Manor on the moors." * "Darjeeling her newfound friend helps you discover many of the manners hidden secrets. Down a quarter of empty rooms she hears someone crying in the night. Outside, she meets Dickon, a magical boy who can charm wild animals....and a robin who befriends Mary and shows her the way...into the wall-block garden that has been forgotten for years." * "Once inside, Mary and everyone at Misselthwaite Manor are touched by the magic in this garden. The Secret Garden, a video to watch with the whole family over and over again, is filled with enchanting songs, wonderful characters, and tells the classic and best-loved story. The Secret Garden, only from ABC Video." Sony Wonder's Enchanted Tales Videos Promos 1994-1996 * "Welcome to a world where you favorite stories come magically to life...a world of simply sensational music and songs, unforgettable old friends and lovable new faces, all waiting for you and your family in the classically animated, collectively priced titles of Sony Wonder's Enchanted Tales." * "In The Jungle King, enter a wild kingdom of whimsical, wonderful characters, and meet a important model, who has his paws full learning of be king of the beasts." * "Or duck under the fence to Mr. McGregor's garden and hop off on a thrilling, cross country journey with everyone's favorite cottontail in The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit." * "For Yuletide cheer with a sprightly difference, spend the holidays with The Christmas Elves, and learn how a kindly old shoemaker, and a sleigh full of mischievous elves in training, conjure up the merriest Christmas ever." * "And for fabulous fairy tale enchantment, join a beautiful princess, a wicked queen, and seven hilarious pint-sized heroes...as they spin an all-new version of the timeless story of Snow White." * "And in the coming months, look for more classic animated fun with all-new Enchanted Tales. Treat your family to the very finest in children's entertainment with the complete Enchanted Tales video library. Look for them wherever videocassettes are sold. Only from Sony Wonder." * Alt: "And in the coming months, look for more classic animated fun with all-new Enchanted Tales. Treat your family to the very finest in children's entertainment with the complete Enchanted Tales video library. Look for these favorites on video and story tales on book and tape. Only from Sony Wonder." 1998 * "And there's more animated enchantment for the entire family, with these additional Enchanted Tales from Sony Wonder." * "Return to the golden age of King Arthur, Merlin the Magician, and the Knights of the Round Table, in the legendary tale of Camelot. Thrill to a spectacular animated tale of ferocious dragons and beautiful maidens, where the courageous young king battles an evil knight who threatens to end the magic of Camelot, once and for all. With original songs and spellbinding animation, Camelot will capture your entire family's imagination." * "Coming this summer from Sony Wonder: Heroic characters and dazzling animation with an epic adventure in Tale of Egypt. Amid the splendor of ancient Egypt, the young Moses challenges mighty Pharaoh, and discovers his destiny as one of the greatest heroes of the Bible. With thrilling action and memorable original songs, Tale of Egypt is an unforgettable journey into one of the most inspiring stories ever told." * "Also, coming soon on video, a Far Eastern fairy tale comes magically to life in the enchanting Legend of Su-Ling." * "Treat your family to the storytelling wonder of these delightfully animated Enchanted Tales, only from Sony Wonder." Spot: Discover Spot (2000) Trailer * "Experience a very special time with your child, in a world filled with discovery, and learning, as Disney presents the new interactive full-length video: Discover Spot. Based on the award-winning best-selling Spot books, it's everyone's favorite puppy, Spot. Share the joy of making new friends...and having new experiences that make learning fun. It's the charming, song-filled adventure that you and your preschooler are sure to love." * "Disney presents, Discover Spot. Coming to video this spring." * Alt: "Disney presents, Discover Spot. Now on video." Spot (Walt Disney Home Video) Promo (2000) * "Walt Disney Home Video invites you to bring home everyone's favorite puppy, Spot. Now, your child can experience the joy and adventure that makes learning fun, because everything Spot does comes to life in playful re-enactments, with children just like yours. Based on the award-winning Spot books by Eric Hill, featuring all-new music, and imaginative games. They're the videos you and your preschooler are sure to love. Bring home the entire Spot video collection, the perfect addition to your child's video library, available to own from Disney." Walt Disney Family Film Collection Promo (1994) * "They're special moments everyone remembers: The wonderful Disney movies your family grew up with. Now, with The Walt Disney Family Film Collection, you can relive those memories and share them with your family forever." * "You'll experience powerful bonds of friendship in the heartwarming classic, Old Yeller." * "You'll discover a doubly delightful comedy, The Parent Trap." * "Join a family's courageous castaway in The Swiss Family Robinson." * "Meet a funny little girl who will steal your heart away in Pollyanna." * "Follow two extraordinary kids on a mysterious adventure in Escape to Witch Mountain." * "And charge into nonstop action with Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier." * "All the unforgettable stories that have brought parents and kids together for generations, now together again in a collection every family should have in their home. The Walt Disney Family Film Collection, now available everywhere." Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) Trailer Category:Narrations